


Random Fandom One-shots

by ZolfEdwardElric_Nightwolf26



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Eddsworld - All Media Types, Fairy Tail, One Piece, Tokyo Ghoul, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZolfEdwardElric_Nightwolf26/pseuds/ZolfEdwardElric_Nightwolf26
Summary: So, I thought I would make this because why not?





	1. Suggestions

Alright. This is how this will work. I will list the shows/books/manga/anime/comics that I have watch/read. I want you guys to give me some one-shot ideas for that fandom. The suggestions you guys give, i will write a one-shot for. If I pick your story idea, I'll give a shot-out to you. If you give multiple suggestions, please put the description of your one-shot idea with the photo you want as the cover. **I WILL NOT WRITE SMUT!!!!!!!** Also, if you want a crossover, I can do that. Just say the two fandoms you want with your idea. I think I covered everything, if not, feel free to ask.

Fandoms:

Fairy Tail

My Hero Academia

Yuri on Ice

Fullmetal Alchemist

Warriors

Percy Jackson

Naruto

Animorphs

X-Men

Ouran High School Host Club

Eden's Zero

The Demon Prince of the Momochi House

Gravity Falls

Soul Eater

The Flash

Arrow

Kindaichi Case files

Inuyasha

Young Justice

Monster Soul

Assassination Classroom

The Disastrous Life of Saiki K.

Sword Art Online

Villanos

Tokyo Ghoul

Durarara

Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc

Danganronpa: Goodbye Despair

Danganronpa: V3

Just Add Magic

Magic Kaito

Case Closed/Detective Conan

Banana Fish

Tower of God

EddsWorld

Generator Rex

Seraph of The End

The Promise Neverland

A/N: I will add more later. But those are the ones I have for now. :)


	2. Bakugou X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You as the reader will have acousticophobia. Acousticophobia is where one has a fear of loud noises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A /n: So , this is the First Character X Reader story I have ever written. If it isn't good, I'm sorry. This Story idea was suggested by my friend . I'm going to write two versions of this Bakugou X Reader. One for female and one for male.

** Story 1: Bakugou X Female Reader **

You let out a heavy sigh. You have been accepted into UA. Though it is the best hero school in the world, it also has many people. You don't like crowds because crowds usually mean loud noises. You like quite places. The main reason is because of your fear. You have a fear called Acousticophobia. That is the fear of loud noises. The only reason you even made it into UA was because you wore noise damping headphones. They block some noise. It dims down the amount of noise you can hear. It worked well because Present Mic sounded like he was talking to you in a normal volume. You don't mind some noises, but when it gets to a certain volume, you don't like it. You like having a normal conversation with your friends, but if they raise their voice, you start to back away. You back away so you can avoid having a panic attack. You have this phobia because when you were a mere child, you were attacked by a Villain that had Sonic sound powers. He nearly caused you to lose your hearing. You recovered, but you can't stand it when people shout at you when they are close. Well, you can't stand shouting in general. You are the type of person who likes walking in the park in the afternoon or morning when not many people are nearby. You like to spend some of your free time at the library. Even though you don't hang around many people, you don't mind it. You have one best friend. She has been your best friend for as long as you can remember. Her name is Mina. She is loud as points, but knows of your fear, so she keeps her voice in check. She has helped you for as long as you can remember. You were worried when she signed you up to take the hero exam to get into UA. Your power is energy absorption and release. You can take energy and use it yourself.

** ~time skip to when it's the first day of UA~ **

You tap on the straps of your backpack, nervously. You told Mina to meet you early so you could walk with her to class. You didn't know how to feel about coming to the school, but you felt better knowing that your best friend was going to the same school as you. That was the only reason you decide to go to UA.

"Hey, (y/n)!"

You flinch, then you relax as you recognize the voice who had called you. It was none other than Mina. You wave at her with a smile. The two of you walk to class together. Turns out, you and Mina were going to be in the same class. You felt a bit better knowing that you would have Mina with you to look out for you. You take your seats near the back of the room. You take a seat in the corner of the room, closest to the window. You look out the window and see students walking toward the school. As you are watching, you keep looking for that blonde spikey haired boy. He was in your area in the entrance exam. You wanted to thank him. If it wasn't for him, you would have been hurt, or worse, killed. You look at Mina. She was beaming. She was so happy that you were here.

"So, are you finally going to tell me what happened during the exam? You said you had something to tell me about it. So, spill!"

You nod slightly blushing.

"Mina, you know about my.......fear. Well, I had ear plugs in so it would dampen the noise and it was working until......"

You stop a moment as you recalled the event.

"Until what? What happened?"

"I was doing well, when my ear plugs came out. Everything was so loud, it overwhelmed me. I started to panic a little. I couldn't focus. I ran into one of the robots, a two pointer I think, and I would have gotten hurt if not for this...... this boy."

Mina looked at you as you told her what happened. You started to blush a little more as you spoke about that Boy.

"He has a powerful quirk. He made explosions in his hand. He ran off before I could thank him. I hope he made it into UA."

"Oh, my. Sweetheart, I think you have your first crush."

You stare at Mina. What did she mean? Crush? A crush is someone you have romantic feelings for.

"M-Mina! What are you talking about?"

"When you spoke about him, your face turned red."

"Yeah, well, I don't even know him. What are the chances he made it into this school, and is in my class."

Mina opened her mouth to give an answer, but she didn't need to. You got your answer when some slammed open the door. You both turn to look at who came in. Your heart skipped a beat. It was that boy who saved you. You felt your face heat up slightly. You could feel Mina's gaze fall on you. Mina smirked.

"Hey, now's your chance. Go talk to him."

"What?!? Are you crazy??"

"No, I'm Mina. Come on let's go."

Mina takes your hand and drags you to the boy. You let her do the talking.

"Hey. My name is Mina Ashido. This is my friend, (says your first and last name)."

He looks at Mina and then at you. You look at his red eyes. He just wears a look of annoyance on his face.

"I don't care who you are. You are just some extras. Leave, you are wasting my time."

You frown. You walk back to your seat. Mina stays behind and talks to him. You don't bother to listen. When Mina comes back to her seat, she taps your shoulder.

"Katsuki Bakugou."

"Huh?"

"That's his name, Katsuki Bakugou. So, he's the one that saved you?"

You nod. You say his name over a few times in your head. You smile knowing his name. Now you can stop referring to him as "the boy". Mina sees you smiles and lets out a giggle. You ignore her.

**~Time skip to a day before the USJ~**

You were hanging out with Mina when she was called over by her other friend, Kaminari. He was a nice outgoing person, but he was sometimes to much for you. You tell Mina it is alright for her to go hang out with them, as long as she eats with you at lunch. She agrees and you are alone. You were too shy to talk to people, so you still really only had Mina as your friend. She has become close with a few of the students in your class. Why wouldn't she? She is a fun, outgoing, and friendly person. If she wasn't with you, she would be in her friend group she called, The Bakusquad.

When she told you the name of her group, she said that it was because they always hung around Bakugou. She had become friends with your crush. You haven't actually talked to him. He has a tendency to raise his voice, and you don't want to have a panic attack. You couldn't understand why you liked him. You thought it was strange because of your fear, but after some time, you just accepted the fact that you had a crush on Katsuki Bakugou.   
  
You and the rest of your class were informed that you would be going to a large training facility to practice your quirks in a controlled environment. As well as different terrains. Class was let out early so everyone can rest. You didn't know how to feel about this. You noticed that when your classmates fight, they tend to shout. You were just glad you could wear your hero Costume. You had a cap that his the fact that you were wearing earplugs.

As you waited outside for Mina, since she lives close to you and you like to walk home with her, you listen to some peaceful music. You wanted to listen to something peaceful to calm your nerves because of the event that was going to happen tomorrow. ( **the song done below. It's eight hours so don't worry about listening to the full song. It just repeats. I sometimes listen to it when I need to do homework and it helps calm me down sometimes if I'm nerves.)** The song had no lyrics, but it always helped you when you have a panic attack from your fear.

  
Mina walked up to you and you stopped the song.

"Ready to go, Mina?"

She nods and the two of you head home. You let her talk about her day. She told you everything that happened when you were by yourself and she was with her squad. You noticed that she would talk about one person more often than the others. You decide to interrupt her to ask about that certain someone.

"So, Sero is a really nice person? You talk about him a lot."

She blushes when you teased her about him. She started to protest, but you knew the truth. Your best friend had a crush. You give a small giggle as she tries to tell you no, but you don't let her. If she can tease you about having a crush on Bakugou, then you can tease her about liking Sero. After a few moments, she gave in. She admitted that she liked him. You felt happy for Mina because, unlike you, she was getting to know and getting close to her crush. You saw that he was one that got angry quickly and would randomly shout, so you did have the confidence to even try and talk to him. You and Mina make it to your house. You tell her goodbye and she leaves to go next door to her own house. You wonder how tomorrow will go. Whatever happens, you decide will be fate.

** ~The next day~ **

Today was easily becoming the worst day of your life. During the USJ, Villains attacked. Bakugou and Kirishima had attacked one of the Villains. Not too long after did the class get separated. You happen to be with Kirishima and Bakugou.

 _Great, I get stuck with my crush_ **_AND_ ** _the two loudest people in the class. Can this day get any worse?_

You think to yourself. Bakugou had taken out a Villain and was actually acting calm. You were surprised by this until Kirishima made a comment and then Bakugou shouted at him. You stiffen, but the two boys didn't notice. You just stay quite and they just talked over a plan. You twirl your hair and your face is just a hint of red. You haven't been this close to Bakugou since Mina first dragged you over to his seat.

Bakugou is suddenly right in front of you. You were so lost in your thoughts that you didn't even notice that he had walked up to you. He started to yell at you and you flinch. You can barely hear what he was saying because you had started to panic. When that happens, you subconsciously shut down. You can't hear anything, but a few snips of the conversation because Kirishima was trying to stop Bakugou from yelling at you. 

(normal text is what you hear. ** bolded text is the full conversation ** )

".......stop........aring her." **("Bakugou, Stop yelling, You're scaring her")**

"....... do you mean?" **("What the heck do you mean?")**

"She.......Acousticophobia." **(She has something Mina told me called Acousticophobia")**

 _Wait, Kirishima knows? How did he find out? I don't even talk to him. Was it Mina?_ You think to yourself.

"........that?" **("Acousticophobia? What the heck is that?)**

"It............. noises......ay" **("It is a fear of loud noises. Please don't shout. She can't handle that. Okay")**

"..............fine" **("Why is she even here than? *sigh* Alright, fine.")**

Kirishima whispers something into Bakugou's ear. He looked surprise and then relaxed. He nodded and shuts his mouth. It takes you a moment for you to calm down. At this point Bakugou has stopped yelling and was silent. Kirishima had walked up to you and asked if you were alright. You nodded because at the moment you were fine. Bakugou walks right up to you and looks you straight in your eyes. You stared right back into his red eyes.

"You will stay here."

"W-what?"

"You heard me, you will stay here. Stay anything to object and I will shout again."

You keep quiet, unsure if what he was saying was true or not.

_He thinks I'm weak. That's why he wants me to stay behind. Me and my stupid phobia._

You wanted to go, wanted to prove that you weren't weak. You wanted to show that you could be useful. You back at him, and you can tell that the look on his face meant that he wasn't kidding. Bakugou and Kirishima left you and you just sat there. After they left, you started to cry. You just wanted to disappear. After everything was over, you avoided everyone, including Mina. Bakugou stared right at you with a frown on his face. You couldn't even look at him.

 **~Time skip to 10 days later~**  
It has been ten days since that incident. You still feel like you couldn't talk to Bakugou. In fact, you have been avoiding EVERYONE. As you were sitting at your desk, a small black box was placed in front of you. You look up at the person who placed the box on your desk. You let out a small gasp. It was Bakugou. He had a Rosey pink color on his cheeks. You have never seen Bakugou blush before. Something was up.

"Bakugou, a-ar-are you, uh, Al-alright?"

"Yes, now open the stupid gift already!!"

You flinch slightly at his harsh and loud tone of voice. You open the box and see two wireless headphones? Or were they hearing aids. You look at Bakugou with a confused look. He gives a sigh.

"I asked Hatsume to make those for you. They are like the reverse version of Hearing aids. You can set the volume and even if someone is yelling, to you it will sound like they are speaking to you."

You stare at Bakugou. He was known as the class bully and loud mouth, yet here he was in front of you talking in a sweet tone and doing something nice. You put the device in your ears. Nothing. You look at Bakugou. He reaches and you hear a click. The sound you had heard earlier was lowering.

"Yell at me."

He gave a smell nod before he opens his mouth and spoke to you. You noticed that the class had turned to look at Bakugou. Mina looked worried and started to walk over. To the class Bakugou had just screamed at the top of his lungs, but to you, he was speaking with an indoor voice. You look at Bakugou and smile. You give him a hug.

"Thank you."

He stiffens when you hug him, his face heats up and you see him blush. He slowing hugs you back. You rest your head on his chest, and he does something you didn't think he would ever do to anyone. He kisses you, right on the top of your head.

"(Y/n), I found out that you liked me from Kirishima, he also told me about your little phobia. Truth was, I liked you. I didn't know you felt the same way. I'm not good with....... Feelings."

You give out a small chuckle. You can't believe that Katsuki Bakugou, your crush, had a crush on you.

"So, (y/n), will you........ Gah, will you be my girlfriend!!!!!????!??!!"

You nod, but then realized that Bakugou had his eyes shut.

"Yes, I will."

To the would that knew him, he was loud, annoying, and a rude person. But to you, you look past that. You see a person who can care for others, someone that can protect. You see someone that you love. His name Katsuki Bakugou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: So, that was my first Character X Reader. I actually didn't think it was going to be good, but it ended up not being a complete disaster. I will make the next chapter in this book be a Bakugou X Reader where the reader has the same phobia but it is altered a little bit. But that Bakugou X Reader is going to be a Bakugou X male Reader.  
> Posted: 11/1/2020


End file.
